


Six Times the Doctor Didn’t Get to Have a Threesome, and One Time He Did

by alt_universe_me



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_universe_me/pseuds/alt_universe_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times the Doctor Didn’t Get to Have a Threesome, and One Time He Did

One

“Amy? Rory? What are you doing in there?” the Doctor shouted as he knocked on the Tardis door.

“Just a…minute…oh…just a minute, Doctor,” Amy shouted back.

The door finally opened to reveal a rather disheveled-looking Rory and Amy.

“You didn’t have to lock the door to do…that,” the Doctor said.

“Well, then stop walking in on us every time we try to do anything.” Amy crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Fine,” said the Doctor, crossing his arms as well.

“Fine,” Amy said tersely.

“I’m, um, going to go take a shower now,” Rory mumbled before slipping away down a corridor.

The Doctor concentrated on glaring at Amy and not imagining Rory in the shower.

 

Two

“Jack! Jack?” The Doctor burst into the room. Well, he guessed he really should have expected something like…this.

Ianto was sitting on the couch with his trousers open while Jack knelt in between his legs and took him deep into his mouth. Ianto’s face was flushed, and his eyes fluttered open when he saw the Doctor.

“Um, Jack?” Ianto said, tugging on Jack’s hair and making him look over his shoulder at the Doctor.

“Doctor, a locked door is not an invitation to sonic it,” Jack said. “Could you give us a minute?”

“Oh, right. Of course. Sorry. I’ll just…wait outside. Yeah…" The Doctor flushed a bit red as he turned to leave.

Once outside, the Doctor slumped against the door, thinking that an invitation to join in wouldn’t have gone amiss.

 

Three

It was looking like it was going to be a very promising evening. The Doctor had taken Amy and Rory to a bar on Barcelona, and they were all getting magnificently sloshed. Amy had been giving him looks all evening, and when the Doctor had laid a hand on Rory’s thigh, he seemed perfectly happy with it.

“Well, boys,” Amy said after a while. "Care to head back to the Tardis?”

She gave them both a significant look. The kind of look that made the Doctor want to come in his trousers.

“Marvelous idea, Amy,” the Doctor said with no small amount of enthusiasm. He stood up from the bar and turned around only to come face to face with _him_.

“Master?” the Doctor said. “What in Rassilon’s name are you doing here?”

“Well, I was hoping to buy you a drink, but you seem to be on your way,” the Master said, sounding disappointed.

“Oh, yes, well…we _were_ just leaving,” the Doctor said.

“Don’t suppose you’d care to come home with me, then?” the Master said, feigning casualness.

“Well, I…I don’t know,” the Doctor answered reluctantly, looking from the Master to Rory and Amy.

“Oh, go on, Doctor. Spend some time with your boyfriend,” Amy said, pushing him over to the Master.

“Oh, well…if you insist,” said the Doctor, waving goodbye to his companions and taking the Master’s hand.

It was a very good evening after all.

 

Four

Picking up River on Cyrennis Minima had been a very good thing, the Doctor decided, not least of all because she was sharing a bed with him.

What he hadn’t planned on was walking in on Amy and River in bed together. Rory was standing off to one side of the bed with a camera while Amy and River did things the Doctor was sure required a great deal of flexibility.

“Ah, what are you doing?” the Doctor asked Rory once he regained his voice.

“Filming. Amy likes to get the interesting times on DVD. “

“Oh, right,” said the Doctor. “Think they need any…you know, help?”

“I think they’re doing just fine by themselves, Doctor,” said Rory, still looking into the camera lens.

“Yeah…yeah, they are,” the Doctor said, not taking his eyes from the pair.

 

Five

The Doctor was sitting at the bar, staring longingly at Rory and Amy when the Slitheen couple started to hit on him.

“No. Just, no,” the Doctor said, walking away.

 

Six

They had just escaped being captured by the Mire Beasts of Aridius, and instead of staying in the console room, the Doctor had followed Amy and Rory to their bedroom. Amy and Rory had sat down on the bed, and the Doctor had flopped down ungracefully between them.

“Well, that must have really got your adrenaline pumping, right? Or at least I think it should have. Are humans the ones with adrenaline?” the Doctor babbled.

“Yeah,” answered Rory.

“Are you sure? Maybe I’m thinking of Homo Reptilia,” the Doctor went on.

“It’s humans, Doctor. I do know about the human body. I am a nurse, remember?”

“Oh. Of course. So…pumping adrenaline, daring escapes, lives flashing before your eyes. Are you two going to…you know?”

“Doctor,” Amy said, “I’m starting to get used to the whole “running for our lives” bit. The only thing I’m going to be doing now is taking a nap.”

“Oh,” said the Doctor, “What about you, Rory? Are you tired?”

“I could nap,” Rory said.

“Oh,” said the Doctor, “Okay. Good. Naps are good. Nothing like a good…nap. Although, I could suck your cock, you know…instead.”

The Doctor looked up at Rory hopefully.

Rory shrugged and said, “All right.”

 

And the one time he did:

Two weeks later, the Doctor decided to, ever so casually, ask if he could join in. Not unlike a lost puppy, he’d followed them into their bedroom again and asked them in a tone he hoped didn’t sound too desperate.

The Doctor looked between Rory and Amy and waited for their response.

Rory looked at Amy.

Amy looked at Rory.

“I’m okay with it,” Rory said.

“Oh, all right. You can join us. But behave yourself,” Amy said.

“Or you’ll spank me?” the Doctor asked hopefully.

 

The End


End file.
